Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon
Lloyd has short black legs, and a cape shorter than those that are used on taller minifigures. The cape size is also used for Barriss Offee in 9491 Geonosian Cannon. He has a hood to go with the cape, giving it the appearance of a cloak. In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Lloyd is depicted with blond hair (the same mould as the pre-2010 Ron Weasley). In 9552 Lloyd Garmadon, a special piece was included to support his height on a spinner. Lloyd carries his father's golden thunder bolt from 2256 Lord Garmadon. According to his card included with his booster pack, Lloyd's dominant element is lightning. His special weapon is the Super Bolt, which is made of a gold lightsaber blade, two of the numbchuck handles, also in gold, and two green spikes. This is a description taken from LEGO.com. Do not modify it.Only held by the Green Ninja, this massive weapon has 1 green spike at the bottom and top so watch out evil, the Green ninja really has a sharp golden weapon! Whatever this strikes explodes from its razor sharp green blades so Lloyd Garmadon can really fight the serpentine... and maybe one day defeat his own father, Lord Garmadon! Background EditA young, immature child obsessed with candy, Lloyd Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon who attends the Boarding School for Bad Boys. 1 Lloyd accidentally stumbled upon the Hypnobrai and their General, Slithraa, while running away from the ninjas. Slithraa mistakenly uses his mind control on himself when he attempted to control Lloyd but hit a block of ice that reflected the hypnosis, allowing Lloyd to take over the Hypnobrai army for his childish acts in episode 1 "Rise Of The Snakes".Slithraa's second in command, Skales, and the other members of the tribe were frustrated with their general forcing them to do childish deeds for Lloyd such as collecting all the candy in Jamonacai Village, and building a tree house. After a battle with the ninjas, Skales and Slithraa had a battle in the "Slither Pit" in which Skales became general and banished Lloyd from their tribe, who left with a map that he had stolen from one of the Hypnobrai to find the other Serpentine tribes in episode 2 "Home". He succeeds at this by unleashing the Fangpyre, who helped him with many things such as creating new vehicles and almost turning "Ed and "Edna into snakes in episode 3 "Snake Bit." After being betrayed by the secret allegiance between the Fangpyre and Hypnobrai tribes, Lloyd decided to unleash the Anacondrai, but only found the last surviving member Pythor P. Chumsworth, who became his "best friend", to betray him. He was then rescued by the ninjas. In episode four "Never Trust a Snake", he chooses to help his uncle Sensei Wu, after being read a book also titled "Never Trust a Snake". The next day, Sensei Wu puts him up to prank the ninjas for today's lesson to show them the destructive power of rumors and that jumping to conclusion can only lead to trouble. Then Wu says that he misplaced his lesson book, but when Kai found the lesson book from Lloyd's pocket, he found out that he stole it. Then Lloyd says that it was a perfect plan until the ninjas had to mess him up, after which Cole closes the door in front of Lloyd in his room interrupting him. When Nya calls the ninjas to the HQ lobby, she talks about Pythor trying to get all five tribes united. This makes Lloyd feel guilty and he probably feels sad or worse in episode 5 "Can Of Worms." At the end he washes Zane's suit until it was no longer pink. Lloyd gives Cole a can of nuts to say sorry, but Cole says there is a bunch of toy snakes inside. Then he walks to the fridge and opens the fridge. When opened, a bunch of toy snakes pop out and everyone laughs, even Cole. In Episode 6: The Snake King, he is taken into "babysitting" by Kai. When he drops Lloyd off at an arcade so he can look for Samurai X, he overhears Skales talking about a lost city. Buying a headress, he follows Skales to the city, where he watches Pythor P. Chumsworth unite the tribes by defeating the leaders of the tribes using Sensei Wu's sacred flute. When he sees Pythor win, he drops his maracas (which were making the snake sound that made the other serpentine believe he was one of them) and is taken captive by the Serpentine. When Samurai X came to free Lloyd, she was not able to escape, she was taken captive by the Serpentine, and forced to fight the ninjas which the Serpentine were sure would come to save Lloyd. Samurai X pretends to fight the ninjas in a plan to save Lloyd, but instead he saves the ninjas and gets the golden weapons to give to the ninjas. Lloyd is still held captive in episode 7 "Tick Tock". Notes EditHe has two weapons similar to Jay. In the movie, he holds Nunchucks of Lightning. In the set, he has a weapon similar to one that appears in 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack but in gold and with green spikes. This is probably due to the fact that his dominant element is Lightning.It is unknown who his mother is.Description from LEGO.com Edit This is a description taken from LEGO.com. Do not modify it. (visit this item's product page)Sugar-high, sinister, spirited.As the only son of Lord Garmadon and future dark ruler, Lloyd has some big shoes to fill. It's not easy being bad, and he works tirelessly to become the super villain he is destined to be:( Lloyd ran away from the Boarding School for Bad Boys (Or maybe he was, in fact, kicked out because lacked the morale and ambition to become the next great villain master mind of tomorrow?), and he searches high, and especially low for henchmen who will help him live up to his reputation and his dad's expectations. But sometimes even the toughest bad guy's only option is to retreat. Gallery of Variants Edit Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd ZX Appearances Edit9443 Rattle Copter9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX)9552 Lloyd Garmadon9457 Crane Wrecking Ball9574 Lloyd ZX (ZX)TV Appearances EditNinjago: Masters of SpinjitzuGallery Edit Lloyd in a snake outfit with the maracas in his hands Category:Ninjas Category:2012 Category:Every page Category:Ninjago Category:Lloyd Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Black Category:Fire Category:Ice